


Four Reasons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has many reasons for being with Harry. Harry demonstrates one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day One prompt(s) used: "Give me three good reasons why I should take you back." Crystal, lemon, leaf.  
> Kink: face shot.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Four Reasons

~

When Harry entered the living room, it was to find Draco on the sofa, a crystal glass in his hand. The room was dark, and leaves from the trees outside brushed against the window, sending odd shadows across his face. Leaning against the door, Harry said, “I’m surprised you’re here. I thought I’d have to track you down.”

“Granger told me the reason you were talking to the she Weasley.” 

Harry sighed. “Her name is Ginny as you well know. And if you know why we were talking, why are you still obviously upset?” 

“Because Granger isn’t the one who should have told me.” Draco looked up at him. “And what was I supposed to think? You were skulking about, looking suspicious, having clandestine meetings. Of course I thought you were doing something illicit.” 

Pushing off the door, Harry moved closer. “You’re right,” he said, softly. “I should have trusted you enough to tell you. Are you going to forgive me?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Give me three good reasons why I should.” 

“Three, hm?” Leaning down, Harry took the glass from Draco. It had a lemon slice floating in it and, curious, he sniffed it. “Water?”

“I didn’t want to be drunk for this conversation,” said Draco. “Although it was tempting.” 

Harry placed it on the table before straddling Draco’s lap and starting to unbutton his shirt. “Right, three reasons. One, because you love my fry-ups. Two, because someone has to feed the cat. And three, because I give great head.” 

Draco tilted his head. “Great? Adequate is more—”

Pressing his mouth over Draco’s, Harry interrupted him, kissing him soundly. “Stop talking,” he murmured. 

Draco smirked. “I would tell you to make me, but since you’re the one bragging about his blow job skills, clearly you’ll be the one shutting up—”

Taking the unsubtle hint, Harry slid down Draco’s body until he was kneeling between his legs, his mouth was hovering over Draco’s crotch. In a practiced move, he undid Draco’s flies and nuzzled his cock, which was half hard. “You and your kink for make up sex,” he murmured.

“Less talking, more sucking, if you please,” snapped Draco. “I— Oh fuck!” 

Harry smiled around his mouthful, and taking his time to tease and tempt, to move his mouth up and down Draco’s length, to flicker his tongue and judiciously use his teeth, he soon had Draco trembling and babbling, right on the edge of coming. Pulling back until he was just mouthing the tip, he looked up at Draco. “Now what do you think of my skills?” he asked.

Draco, eyes heavily lidded, was panting. “Since I…haven’t come yet—”

“Come now,” said Harry, tone husky. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “But—”

“Come on my face.” 

With a smothered cry, Draco did, spattering Harry’s face with his come as his body spasmed. Harry had just enough time to close his eyes and tilt his head just so to receive the majority. 

When Draco was done, he growled, dragging Harry back up to him and kissing him mercilessly. “You fucker,” he whispered. “You know what that does to me.” 

Harry smirked. He did. “Are we good now?” 

Reaching between them, Draco palmed the erection, throbbing in Harry’s trousers. “Not until you show me your skills with this,” he said. 

“So that would be four reasons, then?” Harry murmured as he got up and offered Draco his hand. 

Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Smug bastard.” 

Harry grinned, leading him into the bedroom. “I learned from the best.” 

~


End file.
